


Surprise Dinner

by emalilly23



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canada, M/M, Memorial Day, Vacation, bits of humour, proposal, set in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalilly23/pseuds/emalilly23
Summary: Jack and Bitty go on vacation for Memorial Day up to Jack's parent's cottage in Canada.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereshaegoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereshaegoes/gifts).



> Set in 2019

Jack almost had everything figured out. He’s gone to the jeweller and picked out a [ ring ](http://pepl.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pZALEPEPL1-21918142t400.jpg) . Tasteful, but not too flashy . When Jack said he has almost everything figured out, he really meant he has the ring and that’s pretty much it. He knows he’ll do it on a long weekend, when they have time to relax and just be together. It’s not that Jack hasn’t thought about it, he’s been thinking about it since their first anniversary, he just wants to make it perfect. He knows he’s probably overthinking it, Bitty will say yes no matter what. But Bitty _deserves_ the perfect moment.

 He’s had a lot of time to think about it. The Falcs were eliminated during the first round of the playoffs this year. It wasn’t new to Jack, but it had still hurt like hell. After five years of playing in the NHL, he had only made it to the final once. They had lost during the sixth game against Dallas, in Dallas. Bitty had stayed up until he got home in the early hours of the morning…

 “Jack? Honey?” Bitty called from the front door.

“In here Bits,” Jack replied. He placed the bookmark on the page he’d been reading for the past ten minutes. “How was work?” Bitty ran a bakery near where they lived. He’d been looking at starting up his own bakery, but wanted to wait until the season started up again when Jack wouldn’t be at home as much.

 “Same old, same old. This woman tried to return a cake she had just purchased no less than an hour ago saying that the writing was wrong. I did the return and she got a new cake. But then she tried to do it three more times! She waited until I was in the back, but I caught her every time. Lord some people.” Bitty huffed and plopped himself down on the couch beside Jack. “Enough about me. How was your day?”

“Same as yesterday: went for a run, went to the gym, walked around by the river. But I did stop by the market to get the vegetables and meat you wanted for tomorrow night.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Bitty went pressed his lips against Jack’s cheek just as Jack turned his head to look at Bitty. Missing his cheek, Bitty pecked the corner of Jack’s mouth. Smiling, Jack pulled Bitty into his lap and deepened the kiss.

 “Bits,” Jack said pulling away slightly, Bitty’s face still cradled in his hands. Jack had made up his mind. He couldn’t wait any longer. “How’d you feel about going away for Memorial Day Weekend?”

 “Hmm,” Bitty hummed back. “Do you have somewhere in mind?”

 “I was thinking of going back to my parent’s cottage.” They had spent a few weeks there, north of Montreal, two summer ago and last Christmas.

 “That sounds perfect, honey.” Bitty snuggled against Jack’s torso. “I’m going to start dinner.”

 As Bitty left for the kitchen, Jack opened his laptop. He found tickets from Boston to Montreal early Thursday evening, before the long weekend started. He still found it hard to believe there were no direct flights from Providence to Montreal. Bitty could take the Friday off as well as the weekend, Jack would make sure of it. He hesitated before clicking one-way only. Maybe they’d want to stay a few more days after everything. Jack finished booking their tickets and put his laptop off to the side. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table in front of him. Texting Shitty he wrote: Memorial Day Weekend I’m proposing to Bits.

 

*\\_                          _/*

 In the few weeks Jack had proposed going away for the weekend, he felt only slightly overwhelmed. He still didn’t have an idea about how he’d actually do it. He and Bitty hadn’t actually talked about getting married, except for that one time during Bitty’s senior year. Bitty was drunk and Jack had carried him up to his room bridal style….

 W _ith his head leaning against Jack’s arm, Bitty mumbled, “I can’t wait to marry you. You better do this on our wedding night, honey.”_

  _“Sure thing, Bits,” was the only thing Jack could think of saying._

 But that had been a few years ago. Maybe Bitty had changed his mind. Only wanting to remain boyfriends.

 Shitty, with Jack permission had shared the news with Lardo, Rans, and Holster. They all congratulated him and promised not to breath a word of it in front of Bitty. Jack had mentioned that he still wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to do it. As soon as he told them that, his phone started buzzing with suggestions.

 Lardo thought doing it while on a hike; when they reach a lake and are sitting down gazing across taking in the landscape. Holster said to do it while looking up at the stars all snuggled together. Shitty proposed they canoe to one of the small islands in the middle of the lake and do it there. It was what Rans said that got his mind turning. _Just make him dinner_.  

So Jack set out to find the perfect recipe. He settled on one of his favourite childhood meals, pâté chinois (Shepherd's Pie). But no, that would be too simple. After sneaking a look at Bitty’s “recipes to try” list, he found it. Bouillabaisse. A French soup that Jack had never tried.

 

*\\_                          _/*

Bitty got home from work around lunchtime on Thursday. Jack had cleared it with the owner (he’d actually cleared Bitty’s schedule for the next week without Bitty knowing). Everything was mainly packed, except for a few odd ends they had used that morning. Once they finished packing, they hopped in the car and drove up to Boston. They got there around two and had a late lunch with Shitty and Lardo then hurried off to the airport.

It was always weird when they travelled to Canada. Jack had his Canadian passport while Bitty had an American one. So when they got to the border, they split off into their respective lines.

“I’ll wait for you downstairs,” Jack said as they joined their lines. Jack sailed through, as did the rest of the Canadians, compared to Bitty’s line at least. Every once in awhile they met each other’s eyes and smiled.

Once through, Jack took the escalator downstairs to the baggage claim. While he waited, he leaned up against a pillar and took out his phone. He texted Lardo tell her that they had landed safely and was waiting for Bitty. Jack’s eyes glanced up at the escalator a few times a minute checking to see if Bitty was on his way down. With a start, he tried to remember if he had packed the ring. Not remembering if he did, Jack quickly grabbed his bag and unzipped it moving his hand around inside. His fingers finally touched the cool curved surface of the top of the box. With a sigh of relief, he zipped up his bag.

Jack had been dressed comfy for the flight. Black sweatpants, white t-shirt, black zip up hoodie, and a baseball cap. He always wore the ladder out in public just to avoid recognition. Whenever he looked up, he could see one or two faces quickly turning away from him. He unconsciously pull his cap lower down. Just at that moment, he heard the cool voice of the PA system. She announced in French, then English that their baggage would be arriving at carrousel 15. Lugging his bag back on his shoulder he made his way over to the edge of the crowd, his head hung low to avoid people’s gazes.

“Excusez-moi. Est-ce que je peux voir votre carte d'embarquement et votre passeport?” ( _Excuse me. May I see your boarding pass and your passport?)_. Jack looked up to see a CBSA (Canada Border Service Agency) officer in front of him.

 “Bien, ouais.” _(Of course)._ Jack replied handing over the documents.

“D’où venez-vous? Pourquois vous avez décidez de visiter Montréal?” _(Where are you coming from? Why did you decide to visit Montreal?)_

 “Je viens de Boston et je suis ici pour le long week-end américain.” _(I’m coming from Boston and I’m here for the American long weekend)._

“Jack.” Bitty said appearing beside him. “I wondered where you’d gone off to.” Bitty too realized there was a CBSA officer beside Jack. “Oh, hello.”

Before the officer said anything, Jack said, “il est mon chum”. _(He’s my boyfriend)._  

“Passez une bonne fin semaine messieurs.” _(Have a nice weekend Sirs)._ The officer walked away from them.

 “That’s never happened to me before. I don’t know why….” Jack glanced at Bitty. “So how many questions did they ask you?”

“Lord about 50! Where are you going? What are you doing? Why are you coming to Montreal? How long will you be staying? Where do you go to school. Are you travelling with anyone? I can’t stand crossing borders. But,” Bitty sighed, “we’re here now.” Jack smiled and grabbed Bitty’s hand. Bitty looked down at their entwined fingers then back up at Jack. Before Bitty could say anything, Jack gave his hand a little squeeze.

Their attention turned back to the luggage carrousel in search of their bags. It took another 15 minutes for both their bags to come out and Jack never let go of Bitty’s hand once. Not even to pull their bags off.

 

*\\_                          _/*

They went outside and found their rental car. Once they were on the highway, Bitty turned to Jack.

“Do you realize why that officer was talking to you?” Bitty asked.

“No clue, Bits.”

“Well, how do I put this lightly. You didn’t look like the....um....most trustworthy guy dressed like that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Jack, Honey. Low baseball cap, clothes that will blend in anywhere. You were glancing, looking around…”

“So, you’re saying they thought I was a…”

“Yes.” Bitty couldn’t contain himself. He laughed.

“How is this funny, Bits?” Jack questioned and quickly glanced at him.

“Well, you’re probably the most innocent person I know, after Chowder of course.” Bitty couldn’t get through the last sentence without giggling.    

“It’s not that funny, Bits. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, who knows where I’d be right now.”

“Aw Honey, maybe it’s not funny. But it’s certainly amusing. Everyone in the chat seems to think so.”

“You told them?”

“I let them know we landed and were passed the border. It just slipped out. By the way, they all wish us a happy long weekend.”

Jack merged from highway to highway crawling along with some late evening rush hour traffic. Once they were off the island, time flew by. Bitty vaguely remembered where they were going. He was happy just holding Jack’s hand over the center counsel. Once they came off the main road, he let go of Jack’s hand allowing Jack to navigate the gravel and dirt roads. The Zimmermann’s cottage was on the far-side of the lake. They approached it from the left side, following the curves and dips in the road. Speeding up to get past a few particularly steep hills until they finally came down a small hill and around the corner to the entrance of the driveway.

Saying that it was a cottage was an understatement. It was as bigger than most houses. A paved circular driveway with a fountain in the center lead up to a huge brown stoned house. Having the cottage at the end of the lake allowed for the yard to stretch out in both directions, having no neighbours on either side. Jack parked their car in the garage and they hopped out. Grabbing their bags, they walked in and dumped their bags in the hallway.

“It’s good to be back here.” Bitty hugged Jack around the neck and went up on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

“It is, isn’t it.” Jack picked Bitty up by the butt and carried him to the living room.

Jack laid Bitty on the couch and hovered over him. Bending down and cupping Bitty’s face, Jack kissed him forcefully. “Mr. Zimmermann, what on earth are you doing?”

“Would you prefer if I stop?” Jack breathed raising an eyebrow. In response, Bitty pulled him back down to meet his lips.

After a few minutes, Jack’s lips moved down and started sucking on Bitty’s throat.

“Mmh, Jack….Honey. As much as I love this and love you. We’re still on the couch.”

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before,” Jack reminded Bitty. “And if I remember correctly, you were the one who started it last time.”

“And as much as I enjoyed it then, I think I –we, would enjoy it much more upstairs in a proper bed.” Jack groaned in agreement and picked Bitty up again. Forgetting their bags in the hallway, they made their way upstairs.

 

*\\_                          _/* 

The next morning, Jack woke up early, as he normally did, and ran around the lake. It took him about an hour before he returned to the house. Bitty still wasn’t up so Jack took a peak in the fridge to see what was there. There was nothing. I must have been a few weeks since his parents had been up there. Moving their bags upstairs, he took a quick shower. As he left, he pressed a quick kiss to Bitty’s temple. Bitty was still fast asleep and didn’t notice a thing.

Jack hopped in the car and drove back into town. It took him about 20 minutes to reach the grocery store. He picked up the necessities, as well as Bitty’s usual baking supplies. He returned back to the cottage about an hour and a half later, after picking up some other things. Bitty was awake when he got back, laying on the couch fiddling with his phone.

“Morning, Bits. Did you have a good sleep?” Jack hauled the grocery bags up onto the counter and started to unpack them. 

“Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty huffed. “You could have at least left a note saying where you were going. I woke up finding you no where and with the car gone.” Bitty was standing behind the couch with his arms crossed.

“I’m sorry, Bits. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I know how tired you get after travelling. I was going to make you breakfast in bed.”

“Oh, Sweetheart.” Bitty dropped his arms and moved over to help Jack unload.

“No, no. Go get dressed. It’ll be done by the time you’re finished.” Bitty hugged Jack from behind and made his way back upstairs to their room.

Bitty changed out of his PJ shorts and Jack’s Samwell t-shirt and hopped in the shower. He emerged 15 minutes later in shorts and a t-shirt with his hair still damp. Jack had made omelets for both of them. Taking them outside with their coffee, they sat facing the lake taking in the still early morning.

“So what do you want to do today?” Bitty asked 20 minutes later after finishing his breakfast.

“I thought we’d take the canoe out and explore one of the islands.” Jack said while collecting their plates.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bitty followed him inside with their mugs.  

The rest of the morning was spent canoeing around the lake and the mini islands. Before they left, Bitty made them a picnic to take out on the water. Since their cottage was the the very end of the lake, it took them a while to paddle to the middle where the islands are. The islands weren’t technically public property, but Jack knew no one ever minded if they visited them.

They lazily paddled back to their boat dock as the sun started it’s decent and spent the rest of the afternoon laying under the weeping willow near the edge of the water commenting on the shape of the clouds above them. Once the sky was dark, they made their way back into the house. Jack left Bitty to make dinner while he made his way up to the bedroom. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

“Allô papa. Yes we’re having a good time. Do you remember when I said I need your help this weekend? I just want to make sure everything’s still good. So you’ll be here around 10? Perfect. And back at four? Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Jack had everything ready for the next day. Now all he needed to do was convince Bitty to spend the day with his parents.   

 

*\\_                          _/* 

Jack woke to the sunlight streaming through the windows. Bitty was still fast asleep next to him. They were both naked from the night before. After Jack had talked to his father, he texted George to confirm her part of the plan. When all that was settled, Jack had to take a few minutes to calm himself down. Everything was going to be fine tomorrow. Bitty would say yes. And if for some reason he said no, they would be okay. They would still stay together. The didn’t _need_ to be married to have a life –a family together. They would make it work no matter what. These thoughts wouldn’t stop playing in his mind. He tried not to let it show too much on his face. He got through dinner and part of the movie they watched before he had to excuse himself for a few minutes. They never finished the movie as they’d gone to bed. At least then Jack had something else on his mind.  

“Jack,” Bitty said yawning. He could probably see the wheels turning in Jack’s head. 

“Everything’s fine Bits, go back to sleep.” To help him, Jack wrapped his arm around Bitty’s waist and kissed his shoulder. It was still early, only 6:30 or so. Jack waited until he heard Bitty’s even breaths before he snuck out. Today of all days he needed his run. He needed to focus on something before his mind went wild. 

He got back to the cottage to a Bitty who was just waking up. Jack leaded down on the bed and kissed him. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Jack smiled. 

“Good morning to you too.” Bitty tried to drag Jack into a vertical position.

“Bits, I need to shower.” Jack whispered while pulling away.

“I’ll join you then.” Jack eyes lit up at the suggestion.

45 minutes later they wandered down to the kitchen. 

“So my parents are actually coming up today. They wanted to take us up to Mont Tremblant, since we haven’t been there without snow covering the ground.”

“That sounds fun, Honey. What time will they be here?” Bitty started pulling food out of the fridge to make breakfast.

“Around 10 or so. We still have plenty of time. Can I help with anything?” Jack eyed Bitty’s ingredients as he starts chopping them.

“Sure Honey, take over the chopping while I start the batter.”

They ended up sitting outside under the sunshine eating apple cinnamon pancakes and veggie omelettes. When they finished, Jack and Bitty wandered around the property; Over to the little stream and across the decorative bridge. Through the gardens with statues and fountains dotted between flower beds. And over to the tall Maple Tree tucked away in the corner.

Jack, with his arm slung around Bitty’s waist told him,“we tried tapping it once year. You know, to see if we could get any sap out of it. It ended up being a big mess. The tap wouldn’t go in, I think my dad bent it twice before getting it to stick into the wood. Then when the weather warmed up and the sap start flowing again, it seemed to completely miss the tap. We only got a few millimeters out of it." 

“Well I think we should try it again one year. I’m sure we could figure out how to do it.” Bitty suggested. Glancing down at his phone, Bitty sighed. “Well, it’s almost 10. We should head back inside in case they’re early.”

As they got back to the house, Jack’s phone buzzed. “That was my mom. They should be here in a few minutes.”

“Perfect. I’ll just put these in a bag.” Bitty shuffled out of the kitchen to find a bag. 

“Bits, you didn’t make something just for this did you?”

“You very well know I can’t go on a road trip without some sort of snack.” Bitty turned to face Jack. “And anyways, it’s just a bag of trail mix. Nothing that special.” Jack smiled back at him. His phone buzzed again. “Is that them? Are they already here?”

“No.” Jack frowned. “It’s George. She needs to talk to me. I’ll be right back.” Jack wandered off into the dining room. He tried to keep him voice low, only allowing a few words to float back into the kitchen. “What’s up George? What do you mean emergency PR meeting. But it’s a holiday weekend. Alright, alright. Can I call you back in 10 minutes?”

Returning back to the kitchen, Bitty stood in front of Jack. “No.” Bitty had clearly overheard the end of the conversation. “We’re on vacation. No more meetings. The season’s over and you’re free for the summer. This is a day for us to spend away from our regular busy lives.”

“Bud, it’s important. The team’s being sold. Everything was kept quiet until now. They’re working out the final details, but they need to talk to everyone about the changes and work out some sort of statement to go along with it all. I’m so sorry Bits.” Jack leaned in to hug him. Reluctantly, Bitty hugged back. 

“Alright. But no more after this. I don’t care if they suddenly move the team to Kansas. No more work on vacation.”

“Yes sir.” Jack did a tiny salute with his fingers. Outside they could hear tries crunching the gravel. “They’re here. Go have fun today. Tell me all about it when you get home. Okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jack kissed him before they walked outside. His parents got out of their car and greeted them. Jack explained the situation, and they of course were very understanding. Afterall, they knew what Jack was really doing. Bitty hopped in the car and they drove away, leaving Jack alone. 

Once inside, Jack jogged up to their room and riffled through his bag. Under all his clothes, he pulled out the paper he’d typed up before they left. Instructions on how to make dinner. Making sure to go the long way around the lake, Jack jumped in the car and drove to the grocery store. Pushing his cart around, Jack held his list in his other hand. He wandered to the produce section and picked up more potatoes, fennel, tomatoes, and garlic. Heading to the back of the store, He grabbed the fish he needed and a pre-cooked lobster. The idea of boiling a live lobster didn’t sit well with him. Moving around the store, he picked up heavy cream, some extra eggs, spices, vanilla, and a fresh baguette. Pushing the cart to the checkout, he passed the liquor section. With his eyes briefly glancing over the bottles, he had an idea. Jack paid for the food and drove to the nearest liquor store. It didn’t take him long to find the champagne at the very back of the store. Not caring about the price, Jack picked the fanciest bottle and headed back to the front of the store.

Once back in the house, Jack unloaded the groceries and grabbed his laptop. Opening skype, he called Shitty. Jack’s nerves were building as he’d never cooked something so elaborate before and he needed something, _someone_ , to help calm him down.

“Hey, brah. What’s up?” Shitty’s voice crackled through the speakers.

“Can you just talk? I’m making dinner and just need to…” Jack said. He placed the laptop on the counter and angled it so Shitty could see the kitchen. 

“No problem bro. Did I tell you what happened last week? So I’m interning at this law practise, right? And I walked into the conference room one day….” Shitty’s voice became background noise for Jack. He’s listened not really to hear Shitty’s stories, but to just hear a familiar voice. 

Jack set the bread crumbs to bake in the oven and chopped the vegetables while listening to Shitty. He added the fish and set the pot to simmer with the vegetables. Once it was done, the soup stayed on the stove while Jack moved on to prepare dessert. Nothing would be better than to end the evening than with one of Jack’s favourite non-Bitty desserts: Creme Brulee. At this point, Jack’s nerves seemed to have calmed so he ended up talking to Shitty rather than just listening. Whisking the eggs and sugar together while the cream heated up, he told Shitty about their day yesterday. Once the ingredients were all added together, Jack poured the mixture into bowls and shoved them in the oven. He hadn’t thought about not having ramekins, which were the traditional dishes for creme brulee, but it didn’t matter. He left the kitchen with his laptop.

Jack spent the rest of the day with Shitty. At one point their conversation dropped off, but they were content just knowing the other was there. Around 2:30, Jack headed back to the kitchen and took a look at his food. The bouillabaisse was resting in the fridge along with the creme brulee. Lifting the pot out of the fridge, Jack set the soup on the stove top to reheat. Knowing he’d need them later, Jack took the dessert out and set the bowls on the counter. While the soup reheated, Jack set up the dining room. He took out the silverware they had tucked away for Christmas and birthdays along with a tablecloth and tall candles for the centerpiece. 

Back in the kitchen, Jack layered on sugar to the tops of the desserts and turned on the mini torch he found in a draw to caramelize the tops. Everything was ready, and just in time. Not exactly paying attention to when he was doing, Jack spooned the soup into two bowls. He added the bread crumbs on top with a drizzle of olive oil. Bitty would be home any minute now, so he rushed the bowls to the table. Lighting the candles and turning off the lights, Jack paced the room waiting. Remembering, he ran up stairs and drug through his bag for the ring he’d bought weeks ago.

*\\_                          _/* 

“Go on ahead Eric, we’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright.” Bitty hopped out of the car and into the front door. “Honey, you wouldn’t believe how wonderful it was. I mean you’ve been there a million times, but it’s just so amazing. The tiny gondola ride, the candy store, and lord the poutine restaurant. I can’t wait to go back.” Bitty toed his shoes off and wandered down the hall to the living room. “And the view! I’ve forgotten how beautiful the mountains are. We should go hiking up there in the summer. You know, when it’s a bit warmer. Jack?” Realizing where he was, Bitty looked around and couldn’t find him. He wandered into the dining room where he found Jack. “Sweetheart, you made dinner.” The lights were off and there were candles flickering light around the room.

“More than that Bits.” Jack approached Bitty and hugged him. He pulled back and looked Bitty right in the eyes. “You’ve been a part of my life for seven years now. And those seven years haven’t been the easiest. It took me the better part of a year to treat you like a friend. And then one more to actually realize how much you meant to me. Since then you’ve always been by my side. You’ve made my life so much better than it could have been. Without you, I’d probably be sitting at home alone right now still sulking after being eliminated. I’d have no life. 

“Oh Honey, don’t say that.” 

“It’s true. But that’s besides the point. I love you Bits, and have loved you for the past five-ish years. So I think it’s time…” Jack got down on one knee and looked up at Bitty. Before Jack pulled the box out of his pocket, Bitty’s hands covered his mouth and tear began forming in his eyes. “Bitty...Eric, will you marry me?”

Bitty lowered himself to the ground on both knees and looked at Jack. “Do I really need to answer this?” Jack suddenly felt the same way he did when he asked Bitty to be his boyfriend all those years ago. His eyes widened slightly panicking. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” Leaning forward, Bitty hugged and kissed Jack. A few tears falling down both their faces. Fumbling, Jack pulled the ring out of the box and placed it onto Bitty’s finger.  

“Now,” Bitty said with a sniffle, “what’d you make for dinner?” He pulled Jack up and they sat down. Jack at the end and Bitty to his left. They held hands across the table.

“Bouillabaisse. I found it in your “to try” recipes at home.” 

“Sweetheart, it looks delicious.” Bitty squeezed Jack’s hand. Jack blushed in the low light. Bitty took his spoon and tried the first bite. “Honey. It’s amazing. It’s a bit sweeter than I thought it’d be.” Bitty’s spoon dove further into the bowl. As he took his next bite, Bitty gagged in surprise.

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?" 

“Nothing. It’s just...not what I was expecting.” Jack raised an eyebrow and plunged his spoon into his soup. The moment the soup hit his mouth he knew what Bitty was talking about.  

“Bits…” Jack’s face flushed with embarrassment. “I think...I think,” Jack started to laugh. “I put the soup in with the creme brulee.”

“Oh, Honey. It’s okay.” Bitty consoled him, not really finding it funny what Jack had done.

“Bits, it’s okay. You can laugh. I’m a horrible cook and I tried to make you a fancy dinner. Without you, I honestly think I’d starve.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re getting married. You’ll never be able to get rid of me,” Bitty chuckled. He pulled out his phone and moved towards Jack. “Hold it will you?” Jack held the phone out in front of them, ready to snap a photo. Bitty took his left hand and cupped Jack’s face turning it towards his. Bitty kissed his cheek and Jack took the photo. They looked at it and smiled. They looked happy, and Bitty’s ring was just visible. Bitty sent it to the group chat and turned off his phone.

“Come on,” Jack said. “There’s more food in the kitchen.”

 

* * *

Follow me on [tumblr](http://shieldedstar.tumblr.com/)

This cottage is based off a real cottage I know. [ Here’s ](https://www.google.ca/maps/dir/Montr%C3%A9al-Pierre+Elliott+Trudeau+International+Airport,+Montreal,+QC/45.851331,-74.367469/@45.8527217,-74.3713609,16.49z/data=!4m8!4m7!1m5!1m1!1s0x4cc93d7753d8c92b:0x1e30a8791014678d!2m2!1d-73.7449195!2d45.4697382!1m0) the location of the cottage.

Bouillabaisse pronounced “[ Boo-yah-bess ](https://www.howtopronounce.com/french/bouillabaisse/)”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a comedy piece, but I suck at writing comedy.


End file.
